one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Evil Campaign Episode One
Opening Crawl Domination! Orbiting somewhere in a purportedly uncharted system hidden deep in the galaxy's core is a terrifying construction unlike anything seen before! It serves as home base for Emperor Palpetine's elite anti-rebellion forces: The Imperial Security Bureau, Imperial Intelligence, and the Inquisition! Today, a mere week before the crew of the Mynock ever set foot on the Murder Ball, Inquisitor Louphan calls on three of the Kompnur's most decorated staff- renowned clone commander, Synox; recently appointed propaganda minister, Blue; and conversant contract, Agent Zero- for aid in eliminating all threats to the Empire... From without... And within! Listen! Plot Summary "From a secret fortress concealed safely within imperial borders at the galaxy’s core, the sentinels of security keep their watch. The ISB, II, and Inquisition identify, analyze, and neutralize rebel threats to intergalactic peace." The episode begins showing Blue on the Bluebird, working on the latest episode (episode 6) of "Synox and Friends." He receives an alert that the report he requested about Metalorn is ready. Begin flashback. Blue, Synox, and Agent Zero are in Inquisitor Louphan's office on the Death Star; she gives them their mission: First, they are to film a fluff piece of Synox cutting a ribbon for the shift of Metalorn’s production from droids to power cells. Second, they are to check up on the planet’s low production; the minister in charge, Minister Elabine Dimen, has reported low morale (linked to holonet programming) and requested more resources. The squad synox requested for this mission was not assigned; instead, four fresh-faced Stormtroopers have been assigned to them. After the meeting, Blue informs Synox that he has sent more supplies to the squad Synox wanted. Blue and Synox discuss the mission; Synox asks if they are working for the other minister or for themselves. Blue looks significantly at Zero and responds “ourselves.” Synox asks if they are there to make Dimen look good or bad. Blue responds that he hasn’t met her so he hasn’t decided yet. He tells Synox that the clone commander’s purpose is to cut the ribbon. Blue speculates that they are probably being sent to Metalorn for more than just those two missions. He expresses interest in the former prison on Metalorn. He asks Synox if he is satisfied; Synox indicates that he is unhappy just doing propaganda. Blue warns that they cannot speak freely on the station, but will be able to do so in space. The group goes through their list of requisitioned items and add a few things. End flashback. The Bluebird approaches Metalorn. Blue and Zero make small talk about the latest episode of Synox and Friends. They argue about the theme song. Blue sends the song to Synox for him to listen. Synox listens to the original and Zero's remixed versions while training the four stormtroopers, and believes the theme song could be improved by making it more militaristic. Blue makes a note for makeup lessons for Synox and music lessons for Zero. Zero makes a note for 6 more training sessions for Blue, calling his front kick “sloppy.” Blue proposes a deal of two extra training sessions, but Zero has to listen to the theme song the whole time. The Bluebird’s scanners pick up a ship that goes into an area of the planet that should just be trash coming out. They are met by a nervous Minister Dimen. She did not intend for someone as high-level as Blue to come. Conversely, her bodyguard is relieved- Blue informs Synox and Zero to keep an eye on the guard. Synox and his troopers salute and Blue has his new flying camera droid to do a 360 to take a hologram. Zero makes fingerguns and Blue has everyone stand still to do it again. Everyone goes to Dimen's office within the facility. Blue and Dimen talk about production. Blue and Zero ask Dimen’s opinion on stringed instruments. Dimen struggles to respond; she shows Blue that productivity has decreased in the target age group since “Synox and Friends” began airing. Synox suggests a factory worker sidekick and Zero sarcastically pats Blue on the back. Blue stands up and walks out of the room. Outside the office, Blue talks to a terrified worker (Quagmire) about Blue's love for stringed instruments. Quagmire desperately tells Blue whatever he thinks the minister wants to hear. Blue increases the worker’s weekly pay from 100 credits to 236. Quagmire tells Blue that he doesn’t have a holo. Inside the office, Synox talks to Dimen about production; he reassures her she will not be reassigned. Zero’s helmet picks up a ‘tell’ in Minister Dimen; she is not telling the full truth. Synox and Dimen clash. Synox abruptly reassigns Dimen’s bodyguard to his unit and leaves. Zero says to Dimen “Man, how weird must it be to be you right now.” Trivia The four stormtroopers are established as, having been assigned for propaganda, all having prominent cheekbones and being very pretty.